happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Not Enough Seats
Not Enough Seats is the 20th episode of season 111 of HTF Fanon. Plot One day, Giggles is seen walking happily. Suddenly, Crafty appears and quickly grabs her wallet. So, she calls the police. Zet and The Treeless Brothers arrive in a 4-seat police car. Crafty is then cornered by them before she can escape. Zet then handcuffs Crafty before getting to his police car along with The Treeless Brothers to take her to the police station. However, The Treeless Brothers realize that the car seats are not enough to fit five of them (Crafty, Zet, Quake Tree, Riro Fox, and Rabeav), as the police car only has four seats total, and tell Zet about it. Zet then has an idea. He tasers Crafty in the brain, forcing her to let out extremely high-pitched screams of pain. Then they throw her tasered body to the trunk of the police car. The Treeless Brothers and Zet then give thumbs-up to each other as that method worked. Zet then gets in the driver seat of his police car and begins driving. At the police station, police Lumpy guards the station at the entrance. Zet and The Treeless Brothers have arrived. They then grab Crafty out of the police car's trunk. However, Crafty seems to be dead from the taser to her brain. Lumpy does not realize that she is dead due to his stupidly. Zet and The Treeless Brothers then bring Crafty to the cell and throw her there, even though she is dead. They wave at her as they walk away from her dead body. At the next day, officer Hound is checking on Crafty's cell. Finding her dead, he attempts to make her alive again by pounding her heart, but nothing works. So, he calls Lumpy to inform that he found a prisoner (Crafty) who died in the cell. Lumpy then arrives at the cell, believing Hound is behind her death instead of believing that Zet and The Treeless Brothers caused it (due to his stupidly once again). Lumpy then arrests Hound for that. The next scene shows Hound in a prison cell while still in his police uniform, crying due to the fact that he did not cause Crafty's death but still got arrested. As Lumpy walks past his cell, Hound begins arguing at him that Hound is not behind Crafty's death. But Lumpy ignores that until he sees that Hound cannot shut up about this, so he tasers Hound and then walks away from his cell, leaving Hound unconscious. Zet and The Treeless Brothers walk past his cell, happy about their method yesterday. As the episode is ending, the iris closes in on Hound's unconscious face. Moral "Never try to murder as a normal cop!" Deaths *Crafty succumbs to her death after having her brain tasered by Zet. *Hound probably dies from Lumpy's taser. (debatable) Injuries *Crafty suffers a taser to her head before succumbing to her death. *If Hound did not die from Lumpy's taser, he was possibly only rendered unconscious for few minutes before waking up again. Trivia *This is the first time that The Treeless Brothers have police jobs. *Zet and The Treeless Brothers are not only responsible for Crafty's death, but are also responsible for the bad conflict between Hound and Lumpy. *Quake Tree and Lumpy seem to ignore their rivalry in this episode, as Lumpy does not even try to block Quake Tree from entering the police station. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 111 episodes